Open Doors Pt III: Arrival
by FaithfulELF
Summary: Bricriu returns and possesses Fi in hopes of using her body to read from the Celtic Spell Book. Continuation of the Open Doors series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So Weird does not belong to me.

SUMMARY: The So Weird gang prepares for the final showdown between good and evil.

Fi's INTRODUCTION: Can you stop the outcome of a future that has already been set into motion? It's like asking what the meaning of life is. There isn't an answer – no one is going to give you the answer. But somehow you still hope that you can take control of the future, no matter how dreary it may seem. If you knew a storm was brewing, would you do something to stop it? And can you do anything to stop it, when you have no control over the world around you?

CHAPTER ONE

They had finally made it home, but not without consequence. It had been almost two weeks since the incident in the Dream Plane, and things had never been so normal. Molly had just wrapped up her tour – none the wiser to what had happened that night – and she was glad to have finally finished up her last performance and returned home. Clu and Carey had gone ahead and arrived in Hope Springs a week early, leaving enough room on the bus for Annie, Jack, Fi, Molly Irene and Ned. Even then, it had been crowded.

Fi had been reluctant to step into the new home Molly had bought after she left for Seattle. There wasn't anything that was really hers that was there. Her old home, though … it had been all hers, and she deeply missed it.

But she didn't let something like that bother her. At least, not on the outside. She continued to keep up her smile and her work … which wasn't much of anything. The foursome - Fi, Clu, Annie and Jack - tried to enjoy it, but in the back of their minds they all kept questioning _when was it going to end_?

Fi looked up just as Clu entered the room. He gave her a sloppy grin and then jumped onto the couch, causing Fi to cry out in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I was actually thinking," Clu started, peering over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening. "Why don't we throw Annie a surprise party?"

Fi grinned. "That's a great idea, Clu! This way we can give her a proper fare-well."

Clu sighed, resting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. "I can't believe she's leaving. It doesn't even feel right."

Fi solemnly nodded her head, but didn't bother to reply. Ever since the four had gotten back from the Dream Plane things had been … different. Annie had shied away from Jack, and the older boy had let her. Now the two only spoke to each other when the need called for it. Fi felt weird being around Clu, after she'd technically kissed him - even if it hadn't been the Clu she knew. Whenever she was around him she kept getting these crazy thoughts. Then he would mention something about Annie, and a small part in her mind would remind her that in the other world, Annie and Clu had dated.

Even Clu seemed disturbed when he had the time to reflect, though he hid it well behind his laid back attitude. No one would say it, but things were different.

Fi shook her head, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe I shouldn't have come home."

Clu gave her a startled look, sitting up. "What? No, you had to."

"We can't sit around and not talk about what happened," Fi finally said. "It's been two weeks -."

"Look, I know you're as worried as I am, but what can we do? It's not like anything has happened to push us into action. Besides, Jack and Annie are practically useless. Annie's leaving soon."

Fi rolled her eyes, and just like that the conversation was dropped. Neither wanted to think about it – not really.

"Move over," Jack snapped, storming into the room and pushing between Clu and Fi. The two gave him startled looks but the moody boy ignored them. He picked up the remote and hastily began to flip through channels, practically grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Dude …" Clu started, before letting the word trail off. Jack gave him a dirty look out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the TV.

"I cannot wait to be out of this mad house," Jack exploded. He turned the TV off and then disappeared into another room.

"I'm worried about him," Fi said, watching her brother's retreating back.

Clu nodded. "You and me both," He agreed.

Fi stood and stretched. "You want to go for a walk? I was thinking we could head to the mall or something."

"Sure," Clu agreed with a grin. "Oh, why don't we see if Annie wants to come?" Fi's smile faltered for a moment and then she forced it back.

"Sure," She said.

"Maybe we can talk her into telling us why her and Jack aren't talking," Clu added, more to himself than Fi. She heard him, though, and felt a little relieved. He was just worried about his two friends, that was all.

"I'll run upstairs and get her," Fi said, sprinting backwards and giving Clu a salute.

SO WEIRD

"Annie!?" Fi called, knocking lightly on the other girl's door. Until Annie was moved out, they were sharing a room. It wasn't so bad, and for the most part the two enjoyed staying up late and whispering – it was so normal.

The blond looked up from where she was packing up several boxes, and called out, "Come in!"

Fi did just that, looking in surprise at how quickly Annie had everything packed up. "Can't wait to leave?" She asked uncertainly.

Annie tossed her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I just figured you'd want the extra space. Soon it's going to be your room."

"Yeah, but you're not leaving for another three days. It's been your room for a year; I'm not going to move you out of it."

Annie smiled. "All the same, I'd like to be prepared." She turned back to the box and continued packing away her clothes. Fi took a seat on the bed and watched for a few moments before laying back.

"I bet things are going to be weird living with your parents again," She said quietly.

Annie hesitated. "Is it weird? For you – coming back to all this, I mean."

Fi didn't say anything for several moments, before shaking her head. "No," She whispered.

Annie looked solemnly down at her box and bit her lip. Then she looked back at Fi. "It will all be over soon, won't it?"

Fi frowned, giving the other girl a confused look. "What?"

"All of this," Annie said, waving her arm around the room. "Everything we've worked for. I'm going to be leaving and you're just going to pick up where it left off, right?"

"I don't know," Fi said quietly. It was something she didn't want to dwell on. What had happened in the past? – that was fine. What the future would hold – not so much. She forced a smile and sat up. "Hey, me and Clu were going for a walk into town. You want to come?"

"Sure!" Annie said, quickly standing up, knocking one of the boxes over in the process. The box then collided with one of Fi's that had been packed up and stored when she moved out. Tons of items spilled onto the floor. Annie groaned, turning to pick the stuff.

"Don't worry about it," Fi called from the door. "We'll pick it up later!"

"Alright," Annie said, quickly turning on her heel and following after her friend.

Neither girl noticed the little floppy disk that stumbled out of the box and landed innocently on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry guys, I've been caught up in finals week, but they're finally over!

OK, guys, I'm thinking about taking Open Doors: Arrival, and making it more of an 'intermission' so I can set things up for a fourth and final installment of the Open Doors series, but I don't know if you guys are interested in the story being cut apart again. If I do make this story an 'intermission' type, it will be really short – five chapters, at most. What do you think?

CHAPTER TWO

Annie waved to several kids that walked past as the group continued on their way. Clu had decided it would be fun to stop off at the old school so that Annie could get some pictures. Fi had remained silent for the most part, just enjoying the feel that Hope Springs offered. It was a calm afternoon for July. Not too hot, nor too cold, and quite pleasing all around.

Fi turned her attentions across the street where a large bus was making its way down the road. It seemed like everyone else lived in this normal life, while Fi was wandering through in a daze.

The air around seemed to thicken for a moment and a slight buzz stirred. Fi turned around, a chill running down her back as she searched the streets for something. There was nothing out of the ordinary, that she could notice, but she couldn't shake that feeling now coursing through her body.

"Fi?"

The girl jumped; turning and giving Annie an uncertain smile.

"Sorry," She breathed. "Guess I'm beginning to process it all."

Annie smiled softly and gestured to Clu. "You want to split up for a little while?" She asked. "I think I'm going to say goodbye to Rhonda and Chelsea."

Fi shrugged. "Sure," She replied. She took her place beside Clu and the two watched as Annie gave them a little wave before running up to the library.

"You OK?" Clu asked. The two turned and continued their walk down the road.

"I'll be fine," Fi replied. "I just got this … weird feeling. I think someone was watching us." She peered over her shoulder again.

Clu stared up ahead with a slight frown. "Hey, you want to grab something to eat?"

"I guess," Fi replied. Clu wrapped his arm over her shoulder and grinned, ignoring Fi's strange attitude.

"Great! There's this new place that opened up just down the street! Jack was telling me …"

Clu's voice trailed off as Fi took one more glance over her shoulder. There was nothing.

SO WEIRD

Jack stopped at Fi's room, frowning when he saw that his sister and best friend weren't here, either. He sighed, trying not to let his frustration take control. He'd searched the whole house for the two, and they were nowhere to be found. Not to mention Annie was missing, as well.

Not that this would matter. For two weeks Annie had been distancing herself from him. He'd been frustrated (and a little annoyed) at first, but then he'd simply let it go. After all, Annie was going to be leaving soon – why try anything if she was just going t leave?

Not that Jack would try anything. Or, that was what he kept telling himself. Truth be told, though, he wanted to. Spending time with Annie – before his sister had come back – had become a great past time. The two had become really good friends, and before all the craziness started, Jack had been looking at her as maybe a little more than a friend. He was going to miss her … more than he'd let on.

Molly stopped at the staircase, seeing Jack stare blankly into his sister's/Annie's room. "Hey," She called.

Jack turned, giving her a small smile. "Hey, Mom," He replied. Molly came to his side and peered into the room.

"It's going to so weird having her gone," Molly said, almost as if she were reading her son's mind. Jack nodded in agreement. Molly frowned. "Hey, you OK? You've been pretty out of it lately."

"I just have a lot on my mind," He replied.

"School?" Molly guessed.

Jack frowned in confusion, before remembering college. He was going to be starting college in the fall. "Yeah," He said quietly.

Molly smiled softly, rubbing Jack's back comfortingly. "You know, I think it's great how close you and Annie have become."

"You do?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup," Molly said with a grin as she started to walk down to her room. She paused for a second, turning around with a smile. "You know, I think you should take Annie out someplace before she leaves."

"Why would I want -?"

Molly just laughed before disappearing into her room.

Jack shook his head, muttering theories about his mother's sanity before turning his attention back to the bedroom before him. He took a step inside, eyes scanning over the plain room full of boxes. He'd grown accustomed to Annie's things being here, but already Fi's were taking up the room. A strange sensation ran through him as he settled down in the computer chair, staring at the boxes on the floor. For several moments he enjoyed sitting there, before a small disk lying on the floor caught his attention.

Jack frowned, bending over and picking the item up, turning it over in his hand and reading 'Bricriu'.

The name sounded familiar – like something far off that he'd heard in a dream. It took a few moments before Jack recalled someone being called Bricriu by Morgan Le Fay. Jack almost dropped the disk, before rolling his eyes.

So far he'd managed to push the entire Dream Plane incident out of his head, but now that it was back he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Without thinking Jack snapped the disk in his hand and tossed the pieces into the garbage bin. Then he stormed out of his room, determined to be far away from that room.

Meanwhile, the garbage began to shake and a little blue ball floated out with a mischievous laugh, darting out the open window and heading for town.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

AN: Sorry guys, there have been a lot of problems around here. First my cousin went into the hospital, and then my friend's mom died. Things have been pretty hectic, but I'm back now! And I've already started part four, so it shouldn't be so long between updates!

CHAPTER THREE

Fi picked through the spaghetti, before finally wrapping some around her fork and taking a bite. "Maybe I'm forgetting something," She allowed, though more to herself than to Clu.

The blond gave her a confused look over his food. "What?"

Fi shook her head. "Think about it, things just don't add up! In Seattle there were forces that were after us, that's what Morghan said. We go to the Dream Plane and Jack fought that kid -."

"Zach," Clu supplied.

"Right. So we go through the door and then we get separated. You go to the future, I go to an alternate world, and Jack and Annie go to their past lives. Why would someone go through all that trouble and then leave us alone as soon as we get back?"

"Maybe the dark forces are giving up," Clu suggested.

Fi frowned. "Clu, how much do you remember about the Dream Plane? The first one – with Zach?"

The blond frowned in thought. "I know, you …" He suddenly frowned. "Actually, that's all fuzzy."

"Exactly!" Fi said. "Something happened there, I just can't remember what it was."

Clu shrugged. "Couldn't have been too important."

Fi shook her head. "It feels important. If I could just figure out what it -." Fi's voice cut off as she caught sight of something moving at the front of the restaurant, before disappearing into the restrooms. "It can't be," She murmured.

Clu frowned in confusion, as Fi turned. "I'll be right back."

"But -."

She disappeared from the table, heading straight for the women's room. She looked around the room, startling the two women standing in front of the mirror. They both shot her strange looks before hastily stepping out of the room.

"Bricriu!" She called, peering into the stalls in hopes of catching the light.

"Ello, Little Duck," a voice said near her ear. Fi spun around to see the dancing light.

"How did you get out of that disk?"

"Aiy, ye can thank yer brother for that," The Scottish brogue replied. The light jerked left, then right for a moment, before spinning around Fi's head. She swatted it away, seeming slightly frustrated. "It seems I've been a bit out of the loop. Mayhaps ye can tell me what I've missed?"

SO WEIRD

Clu's head dropped into his hands with vague frustration. Fi had been missing for almost ten minutes now. He knew that girls had to take their time in the bathroom, but this was ridiculous.

Rubbing his face tiredly, he sat up in his chair and stared in the direction of the bathroom, willing Fi to return. Several more moments passed and there was still no sign of her. With a groan Clu pushed himself out of his seat and stalked towards the door. He was at a toss between knocking and just walking in. After all, he was almost certain no one had entered or left the bathroom since two women had come out.

Tossing one last nervous glance over his shoulder Clu leaned into the door, pressing his ear against it just as it was jerked open.

Instead of listening for suspicious sounds as he'd planned, Clu found himself falling into Fi and accidentally causing her to stumble back into the bathroom, shoulder slamming into a stall. The two shuffled about for a moment, trying to find their footing, before Clu managed to pull back, hightailing out of the bathroom and against the opposite wall.

"Sorry," He said with a sheepish grin.

"Don't ye eva watch where yer goin?" Fi asked, brushing her shirt off before closing the bathroom door behind her. She gave Clu a quick look, before grinning. Then her gaze drifted over the restaurant as she headed for the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Clu asked, chasing after her. Just as he was about to follow her out the door, one of the waitresses stepped in front of him.

"Hey, are you finished with your meal?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Clu asked, giving her a confused look. The girl gestured over his shoulder to the empty table. He followed her gaze, and then turned back to her. His eyes trailed back to the door to catch the edge of Fi's jacket disappear out the door. He started for her again, and then stopped, digging into his pocket. He pulled a few tens out and pushed them into the girl's hand. "Keep the change."

Then he was out the door, leaving the stunned waitress behind him.

He blinked in surprise as he stepped out onto the bright sidewalk. When his sight returned he looked around, finally catching sight of Fi making her way down the sidewalk across the street.

"Fi!" He called out, dodging across the traffic and heading for the girl. He winced, just managing to avoid a Toyota Camry as it flew boy. Curses were tossed out the window, and Clu called out a quick apology before continuing in his quest to reach his friend. After a few moments he came to Fi's, letting out a nervous pant of breath.

"Hey, why'd you take off?" He asked, wiping his sweaty palms onto his pants.

Fi turned and patted him on the back with a smirk. "This place is wonderful, isn't it?" She asked. She paused in her stride, to give the small town a good look-over. "I was fond of it before, but actually _feeling_ it …" As if to prove her point she ran her fingers over the grass and giggled.

Clu blinked, marveling at her excitement. Then he laughed. "I thought you'd gotten used to being back."

Fi stood again, giving him a confused look. "Back? How'd ye know I was gone?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were in Seattle for a year," Clu said with a frown.

"Ah," Fi said, nodding her head emphatically before turning away. "Spose I was gone a lot longer than I'd thought."

"Are you okay?" Clu asked.

Fi spun back to face him, forcing a warm smile. "Course I am." She started down the walkway again with a grin. "Oh, do they still make those little cakes with the jam in them?"

Clu's face scrunched up in confusion. "You mean donuts?"

"I haven't had donuts in ages!" Fi exclaimed, throwing her arms up for emphasis. "We should get some."

"But you just ate," Clu said with confusion. "Besides, I thought you wanted to talk about what happened in the Dream Plane."

Fi visibly stiffened. "The dream plane?" She asked quietly. Then she shook her head, as if it would shake the thought itself away. "Think later. Pig out now."

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" Clu asked, scratching the back of his neck as if attempting to remember something.

"Oh, what rhythm!" Fi gasped, starting forward towards a parked car with their music blaring. Clu watched with humor as she began to dance. Those in the car just looked at her as if she were crazy. Fi looked back at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clu finally asked, walking up and pulling her away from the car.

"I'm great!" Fi exclaimed. "Now for those round pastries."

"Donuts," Clu corrected with a light frown.

"Who cares what they're called! They taste delicious." She ran off again, leaving Clu trailing slowly behind her. He couldn't help the way his stomach clenched nervously at his old friend's behavior. Something just didn't feel right.

SO WEIRD

"I still don't see why you have to leave," Rhonda said, crossing her arms over her chest. Next to her Chelsea was sprawled out on the grass, staring up at Annie expectantly. The blond girl just shrugged in response.

"I miss my parents," She said lamely.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, and finally sat up. "Yeah, but you're on your way to becoming a real singer because of Molly. You're just going to call it quits before you can even hit the big time?"

"Playing gigs at school and carnivals don't count as a career," Annie reminded them. "Besides, Fi's back. I can't just squeeze along anymore."

"I thought you guys were friends," Rhonda said with a friend. "You and Fi were sisters in the weird."

"Yea," Chelsea added. "Can't you at least wait until the end of summer? You haven't even gone out with Jack yet."

Annie blushed, suddenly regretting the fact that she'd admitted to her friends who she was crushing on a few weeks back. She couldn't believe that they'd dragged it out of her. She had told them she didn't want to tell Jack – especially since he was going to college and she was still in high school. She just assumed she would get over him once she left, and they'd leave it at that. The other two girls had remained on her case about it for a while, before finally dropping it.

Of course, they brought it up again as soon as Annie had returned. It was unfortunate that she had taken Sir Henry's words to heart. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help the pain that stirred whenever she thought that Jack would have left her to suffer so long as some mythological kingdom that he barely knew was kept safe. It did bother her, and while Jack was one of the reasons she chose to leave, she was also sick of crowding the air with the Phillips.

Not to mention she was tired of the paranormal, and was more than willing to return that particular duty to Fi. Some quiet time with her parents at an Italian dig site should take her mind off of everything.

"Look, just drop the Jack thing, guys. That is never going to happen," Annie finally said, shaking her head and returning her attention to her friends.

Chelsea and Rhonda shared a pointed look, but shrugged in defeat.

"Okay," Chelsea said, rolling her eyes. "But what are we going to talk about?"

"How about the sweet going away party we're throwing," Rhonda said, wiggling her eyebrows pointedly at Annie.

The blond laughed. "No parties, guys. We've been through this already. I just want to say goodbye quietly."

"I still don't get it," Rhonda said. "I know we're not the most popular kids around, but we can still throw one cool party."

"Yeah, Ann. If you won't give us the satisfaction of having you here for the rest of the summer, at least let us say goodbye properly," Chelsea added.

"_No_," Annie replied firmly. She picked up a blade of grass and rubbed her fingers along the edges. "That would just make saying goodbye even harder." She paused a moment before looking up and smiling. "It was great having you guys as friends."

"Oh," Chelsea said, bending down and hugging her friend. "It's going to be so weird being just the two of us again."

"Everyone is leaving," Rhonda added, also giving Annie a hug. "What are we going to do?"

Annie laughed, trying not to let her tears fall before she stood, brushing her jeans off. "Come on. Why don't we head into town? Maybe we can still catch up with Clu and Fi."

"You go ahead," Rhonda said with a yawn as she glanced down at her watch. "I've got to be at work in half an hour. I can't believe my Mom made me get a job over summer vacation."

Chelsea snickered. "At least you don't have to stay home and baby-sit your brother," She pointed out. Then she turned to Annie with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, but I should probably head home too. My parents are going to visit my aunt."

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow for an all-night movie marathon?" Annie suggested.

"Will there be chick flicks and popcorn?" Rhonda asked.

Annie nodded in the affirmative.

"Then I am in," Rhonda grinned.

"There has to be at least one Johnny Depp film," Chelsea added.

Annie laughed. "Of course."

"See you tomorrow!" Rhonda called, starting for her bike. Chelsea gave a little wave and then followed. Annie waited until they were both out of sight before turning and looking the school over sadly.

She was going to miss this place - that much was certain. Probably more than she realized at the moment. Not only the place, but the people who had become her friends over the past year. Molly, Irene, Ned, Clu, Carey, Chelsea, Rhonda, Jack. Even Fi, though the two had only spent a few weeks together. And as much as she looked forward to some normality, she was going to miss the strange adventures she'd been on since she'd been here.

Annie suddenly frowned, turning around expectantly. For a moment she could have sworn she'd felt the panther, but there was nothing there. She swallowed hard, trying to recall the last time she'd seen the panther. As her throat dried out, she realized she hadn't seen him since before the Dream Plane. Despite herself a shiver ran down her spine. She needed to talk to Fi. Now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Have you seen your sister?" Molly asked, stepping into the kitchen and setting a plate down in front of Jack. The boy shook his head in response, grabbing one of the rolls and taking a large bite out of it. Once he swallowed, he informed her that, "Carey mentioned Clu and Fi going into town".

Molly frowned, glancing at the clock and then back at the table. "Was Annie with them?" She asked.

Jack swallowed, and then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe." He continued to eat until he realized Molly had yet to start. "I'm sure they're just running late."

"I know," Molly said quietly. "I just have this nervous feeling…"

Just then the front door opened and slammed shut. Annie appeared, followed closely by Fi and Clu.

"Ah, no more food," Fi groaned once she caught sight of dinner on the table. She covered her mouth and suddenly looked a little green. "What is this horrible sensation running through me stomach?" Annie led her to the bathroom while Clu started laughing.

"It was awesome," He started, taking a seat excitedly. "We came across this hot dog competition and Fi entered it! She entered and won!"

"_Fi_ did?" Molly asked, giving him a surprised look. "Fi. _My_ daughter?" She and Jack shared surprised looks.

"Dude, I watched her do it. She ate twenty hot dogs in three minutes!"

Molly blinked in surprise. "Wow," She finally said. It was all she could manage to say. Clu nodded his head in agreement before glancing at the chicken on Jack's plate. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Get your own food," Jack replied, pulling his plate away.

"Well," Annie said, coming out into the dining room and putting her hands on her hips. "She's getting it all out of her system. I'm sure she'll be feeling much better soon." She slumped into the chair across from Clu. "How did you talk her into it?"

"I didn't," Clu replied, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering. "It was her idea."

Annie frowned at this, not quite sure she believed it.

"So that's all you guys did today?" Jack asked, looking at his old friend.

"Nope. First she dragged me to this place to do karaoke, and then she decided it would be fun to play baseball with some ten year olds."

"Baseball?" Jack asked.

Clu nodded. "Yeah, and she acted like she didn't even know how to play. She's been acting crazy all day."

"Not all day," Annie pointed out. "She seemed fine when we split up."

"Oh, where were you?" Molly asked, looking to her charge with curiosity.

"I was with Rhonda and Chelsea up at the school," She replied. "We were taking pictures for a while. Then we just hung out."

"So after you split up Clu and Fi went to … karaoke?" Jack asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Well, first we got something to eat at that new restaurant," Clu replied. Then he frowned. "Actually, it was right after that that she started acting weird."

SO WEIRD

Fi closed the bathroom door softly behind her and started for the dining room. Or, where she assumed the dining room was. She hadn't managed to get a good look at the place as she came in. Or, rather, _he_ hadn't managed to get a good look at the place as he came in. After all, Bricriu was never good with directions.

Halting for a moment he listened to the voices down the hall. _Molly_. _Jack_. He recognized those two right away, but it took a few moments for him to remember the names of the others.

He winced; closing Fi's eyes and trying not to let the pain splitting through his head overwhelm him. He was beginning to recall just what it was about possessing humans that made him wary of it. Sure, there were a lot of fun things to be done as a human, but the body also came with frustrating protocol. Like sweating, and getting sick. And having to use the bathroom.

Bricriu held Fi's head in her hands and gave it a frustrated shake, even as a groan worked its way to her lips. Perhaps food wasn't the best thing. After all, he was here for a reason, and he was going to make certain it was taken care of.

With one last glance to be certain no one was around, Bricriu moved up the stairs towards the room he'd left when Jack had freed him. Upon entering he slowly closed the door before him and glanced distastefully at Fi's laptop. That thing would have to go. But first…

Bricriu turned to the bed and began to search under and around it, in hopes of finding the one thing he was desperately searching for. If he could get his hands on it, then things would be able to return to the way they had once been. The way he remembered them being, before any Phillips meddled with the forces of darkness.

SO WEIRD

Annie laughed at something Clu had said, before glancing behind her, as if expecting to see Fi there. When there was nothing she frowned. The other girl had been missing for several minutes now. She couldn't still be in the bathroom, could she?

"I'll be right back," She interrupted, capturing the attention of the others around her. She stood and added, "I'm just going to make sure Fi's alright."

"That's a good idea," Molly said. "And tell her to hurry up and get out here. Don't want her to miss heading over to the Bell's for some dessert."

"I don't think she'll want anything else to eat," Annie said with a laugh, before skipping out of the room. She came to the bathroom and suddenly frowned when she realized the door was open and Fi was nowhere in sight.

She tossed a look over her shoulder before inching up the stairs in hopes of finding the brunette up in her room.

She crept over to the closed door, frowning when she heard rustling from inside. Then there was a loud curse muttered from inside and the closet door sounded like it was being pulled open.

Annie pushed the door open and stared in surprise to see Fi digging around for something. At the sound of the door the other girl froze, spinning around and giving Annie a blank stare.

"What are ye doin in here?" She demanded.

Annie crept in and eased the door shut behind her, suddenly looking worried. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something paranormal. Something I didn't want to talk about in front of Clu and the others." She looked Fi over and her frown deepened. "But if this is a bad time…"

"Mayhaps ye could help me," Fi said, pointing her finger at Annie and thinking something over.

"Is everything okay?" Annie asked, tilting her head to the side uncertainly.

"No," Fi snapped, flinging her foot randomly against the floor and scrubbing it along. "This infernal body requires far too much attention."

Annie took a nervous step back, suddenly beginning to see what she hadn't noticed before. "You're not Fi," She breathed in surprise.

"Unfortunately the lil duck refused to share a secret," Bricriu snapped. "One that would have made things real simple for all of you." Fi's features took on a dark look before she fell onto the bed and continuously scratched the heel of her foot against the carpet. "Oh, how can ye humans tolerate such disobedience from your own forms!?" He wailed.

"Where's Fi?" Annie demanded, taking a step forward angrily.

"She's still here," Bricriu replied distractedly. "Believe me, this is only a temporary situation. I've grown quite weary of these Phillips." He suddenly stopped, head snapping up to meet Annie's gaze with interest. "Perhaps you could be of help."

"What are you?" Annie asked, tasking a quick step forward. "Are you a poltergeist?"

Bricriu barked out a laugh in response. "Believe me, lass, I've learned my lesson the last time one of ye asked me too many questions." He looked around through Fi's eyes with a frown. "I search for a book."

Annie crossed her arms over her chest. "A book?" She asked incredulously.

"Aiy. An' if ye'd be so kind as ta assist me…"

"What kind of book?" Annie asked, suddenly looking more curious than concerned.

"An old book," Bricriu snapped. He started for the closet, but then stopped, giving Annie a suddenly interested look. "I remember ye." He licked Fi's lips and then looked around. "But this time yer all alone."

Annie frowned. "You know about my panther?"

"If ye mean yer guardian, then I s'pose I do. Most likely the shadow dispelled it."

"What?" Annie gasped, looking horrified. She grabbed Fi's wrist and forced Bricriu to look at her. "What happened to him?"

"How am I s'posed to know?" Bricriu snapped, pulling away. "Dear Fiona has had me locked away in her confounded _technology_ fer the past year."

Annie swallowed hard as Bricriu continued to look through the closet. "I might be able to help you find the book you're looking for," She said quietly.

"I doubt it," Bricriu replied with a laugh. "It's a very old and important book. Children such as yerself wouldn't know anything about it."

"I've gone through this whole room myself for the past two weeks," Annie insisted. "And I helped Fi unpack all her stuff." She took an uncertain step forward. "Maybe we could trade information."

"I've played that game as well," Bricriu said distractedly. Then another wave of pain coursed through his head. "Ah, this one fights too much," He whined, wanting to bang Fi's head against the wall in frustration. He couldn't wait to be free of this body! With a grunt and a snarl he turned to face Annie. "Alright, we'll play it yer way. I'm lookin fer the Phillips spell book."

"Why?" Annie demanded.

"I thought ye wanted to know about yer guardian," Bricriu whined.

Annie bit her lip, suddenly indecisive. "Does Fi have a guardian?" She finally asked.

"Course she does," Bricriu replied. "Or did, rather. The fact that I managed to take over this form without interference suggests that he's gone."

"Who is her guardian? Is it a spirit guide, like mine?" Annie inquired.

"That's cheatin'," Briciriu flared. "It's me turn for an answer. The book, do ye know of it?"

"… Yes," Annie finally said.

Bricriu used Fi's lips to grin. "Good, where is it?"

"It's my turn for a question," Annie replied. "Who's Fi's guardian?"

Bricriu ground Fi's teeth, not wanting to reply, but a quick pain through his head made him snap out a, "Her father."

Annie's eyes widened in surprise. "What happened to him?"

"Can't say," Bricriu replied. "I s'pose the same as happened to yers. The shadow got 'im. Now where's the book?"

"Why do you need it?" Annie asked.

"I've already answered two of yer questions. It's me turn fer an answer," Bricriu spat.

Annie hesitated a moment, before turning around and pulling something out from where it was wedged between the wall and the desk. She turned slowly, holding the large book in front of her. Fi's eyes lit up, and Bricriu reached out to take the book from the blond, only to have Annie pull it away.

"There are people who were after Fi," She said quietly. "Are you one of them?"

"Occasionally," Bricriu replied, reaching out for the book. Annie jerked back again.

"Why are they after her?" She demanded.

"I don't know," Bricriu growled. "I just follow orders."

"Is this part of your orders?" Annie asked, holding the book up. "Are you going to do something that will hurt Fi?"

"Yer treading dangerous territories, lass," Bricriu hissed, narrowing Fi's eyes at Annie. "I think it'd be best if ye gave me that book now."

He lunged for Annie, and the blond gave out a startled scream, stumbling backwards and tripping over one of the boxes. As she fell the book flew out of her hands and skidded under the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jack had been on his way to see what was taking Fi and Annie so long when he heard the girl's scream from upstairs. Instantly he charged forward, worry pushing away any frustration that he'd had with the girl.

Clu and Molly were right at his heels, the three charging into Fi's bedroom and staring in surprise to see Fi digging under the bed and Annie laying on the floor, wincing as a sting shot up her arm, which had crashed into the floor quite painfully. Jack quickly went to her side to help her up, leaving Fi to Molly and Clu.

"Fi, baby, what are you doing?" Molly asked, taking a step forward towards her daughter.

"That's not Fi," Annie replied. Both Clu and Jack gave her surprised looks, before Jack groaned in annoyance.

"Please tell me you two weren't playing one of those stupid games," He growled.

Bricriu managed to get the book, and wiggled backwards and out from under the bed. He turned and gave Jack a grin. "Sorry, Jack," Fi's voice said, sounding just like her. "Guess we just got carried away."

She moved the book away before anyone else could see it, and instead stood.

"Are you feeling better now?" Clu asked. "Got all those hot dogs out?"

"Fi wasn't the one who ate all those hot dogs," Annie insisted. "Something's possessed her!"

Jack rolled his eyes and let her go. "Not this again."

"Annie," Molly started.

"No, you have to listen to me! That isn't Fi."

"Looks like Fi to me," Jack replied.

"Mom," Bricriu said in Fi's voice, giving Molly a pleading look. "I'm worried about her."

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"I came up here to get changed and Annie just started accusing me of not being me."

"She's lying!" Annie exclaimed, starting forward only to have Jack hold her back.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Jack demanded, looking down at her in surprise.

Clu looked from Fi to Annie, and then back to Fi again, something clicking in his head. "She's right," He said quietly.

Bricriu swiveled Fi's eyes to the blond boy, a dark scowl on her face.

"Enough of this nonsense. This is ridiculous!" Molly snapped. "Fi, why don't you -."

"He did something to Rick, Molly," Annie said, suddenly desperate. At this Jack frowned, loosening his grip on Annie so that the girl could pull free and come to Molly's side. He didn't even notice, he was too busy trying to recall just what was tugging at his memory.

"Annie," Molly started.

"You have to listen to me! Rick has been looking out for Fi and keeping figures from hell from coming after her, but somehow he disappeared, and that left Fi open to attack. That thing possessed her!"

Now Clu's brows furrowed, suddenly on the verge of remembering something.

"Rick," He said quietly as Molly tried to calm Annie. Bricriu took the moment to open the old Celtic spell book and flip through the pages. Clu's eyes flew to Molly and Annie. "It was the Dream Plane!" He said excitedly.

"What?" Molly asked with a frown.

"The phantoms took Rick when we were leaving the Dream Plane. Do you remember him begin there?" Clu asked, looking pointedly to Annie. Slowly the girl nodded, startled by the outburst.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked, looking between the two.

"Just before Fi and I left the phantoms came and took Rick away," Clu replied.

"Aha!" Bricriu shouted, finding the page he was searching for. He was about to read from it when Jack stepped forward, lost memory suddenly retrieved.

"Bricriu, I banish you from this human form!" He snapped.

Molly, Clu, and Annie stared in wonder as Fi's body stiffened, and then small lights burst from her body and formed back into one ball. It bobbed and zipped about angrily, before taking off into the hall and then out through an open window.

Clu jumped forward, catching Fi just as she slumped unconscious into his arms. At the same time Molly blinked.

"What just happened?" She asked, looking hopefully to Jack. Her son was trembling, staring with concern as Clu helped Fi onto the bed.

"I don't know," He finally said, quietly.

AN: end of part three. Don't worry, all will be explained in part four! Coming soon…


End file.
